


The Box

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Post-ep for series 34, episode 29.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	The Box

"Charlie! Charlie!" Robyn yelled after the fast disappearing figure of her friend as he walked away across the hospital carpark.

She couldn't believe that he'd quit like that. She knew he'd been struggling since Duffy had died, of course he had, but she hadn't realised that it had gotten so bad.

She sighed as she turned to head back inside, her gaze landing on the box as she did so. She slowly eased it from the bin where Charlie had so unceremoniously dumped it on his way out, being careful to ensure she gathered everything and didn't leave any precious momento behind.

She changed her mind about heading back inside and instead walked over to her car, placing the box on the passenger seat and walking round to sit behind the wheel. She sat contemplating what to do next for several minutes before she reached into the box.

Picking out a photo frame from the top she ran her fingers over the picture within. Charlie and Duffy smiled broadly back from the image. Robyn wiped a tear from her cheek, the two of them had been like parents to her, why did life have to be so cruel?


End file.
